


Sleepover at Yaz's - Brilliant

by TheRainbowFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Girls' Night, Hair Brushing, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: Having almost accidentally set the TARDIS on fire for a third time, the Doctor is cast out and comes up with a plan to spend some more time with Yaz.  Armed with an idea and a few shopping bags, the two find themselves spending a very sweet night in together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A ONESHOT AND I FAILED  
> So now it's gonna be a two-shot. Maybe. Who knows.
> 
> Either way, blame Twitter for this. I had to get this idea out.
> 
> Also, I am back now, so expect more fics to come!

“Doctor?”

 “Hi Ya-, I mean, Hi Najia. Don’t worry, promise there’s nothing weird going on. Or at least, I hope there isn’t. Anyway, just wondering if Yaz was back from work yet?”

 

A plastic bag dangled from either of the Doctor’s arms, hands tucked inside her coat pockets as she sheepishly smiled towards Najia. She could see and feel the confusion radiating from the mother of her dearest companion, causing her eyes to turn off to the side. In her defence, she had not exactly planned to be dropping by for another few days, but after almost setting fire to the console room for the third time in one day…The Doctor had spent the afternoon in the local supermarket, picking up bits and pieces to surprise Yaz with. At no point had she even considered what time of day it was.

 

“No, not for another hour I’m afraid. Although, I have to say, I’m a bit surprised to see you, Doctor. Does Yaz know you’re stopping by?”

 Eyes lifted back up to the woman before her, sheepish grin fading into a frown as the Time Lord shook her head.

 “No, mostly because I didn’t think I was stopping by either. Couple of things happened, and I wound up here. If she’s not back yet, then I can come back later. I think I saw a park bench on my way over here, not too sure though. Can’t say I remember the area all too well yet. Bye Najia!”

 As the Doctor lifted a hand up to wave goodbye, she felt a hand come into contact with her shoulder, rooting her in place. Najia looked at her with a smile, shaking her head and pushing the door open further with her free hand.

 “You don’t have to wait outside you know. And I don’t think Yaz would ever forgive me if I let you…wander off. Come inside, you can wait for her here.”

 Smile returning with renewed vigour, the Doctor quickly made her way inside the flat, bags clattering behind her. She gently placed them down besides the sofa, briefly waiting for permission to sit before making herself comfortable. Najia returned to the kitchen, busying herself with the kettle.

 “Would you like a drink, Doctor? You came at a good time for tea.”

 Turning her head towards the kitchen, the Doctor nodded.

 “Oh, thank you, that’d be great! D’ya have a plate I could maybe borrow too? Only, I bought some biscuits with me, and I can’t seem to drink tea without having something to dunk in it now. Blame Graham for that one I think. Can’t see the appeal in those rich tea fingers though, has to be a good old custard cream in my opinion.”

 

The Doctor found herself wittering away as she watched Najia prepare two cups of tea, soon taking a seat besides her. She placed a plate down on the small coffee table, finding herself highly amused as her guest fumbled around in one of the plastic bags.

 “I could have quite easily offered you some of our own biscuits, Doctor.”

 After fighting the yellow packet, the Doctor dropped two biscuits down on the plate, placing the packet besides it. She smiled again, just about catching that Najia was non-directly questioning her motives. She had been learning.

 “Oh, I’m not just carrying biscuits. I’ve got all sorts in these bags. Snacks, a couple of movies, some beauty products I have no idea about but I’ve seen Yaz with them so they must be good. Oh, and a surprise. One that’s not just me turning up on your doorstep unannounced. I was gonna ask Yaz if we could have a sleepover, but then the aforementioned things happened so I had to come here before I had chance to ask.”

 As she took one of the custard creams in hand, the Doctor dunked it into the hot tea, humming as she ate. Najia raised an eyebrow, placing her mug down on the table before resting her hands in her lap.

 “A sleepover?”

 Wiping some crumbs from the corner of her mouth, the Doctor nodded again, smiling wide.

 “Yep! That’s the plan. Never had one before. Sounds like fun, well, it does to me anyway. And I remember Yaz talking about the ones she had as a kid growing up, so I thought it would be a nice bit of bonding. Not that I would imply anything. I mean, I have spent a lot of time around your daughter I know, and we have shared a room…and a bed…but only out of necessity and really only just for sleep, and now I suddenly have this terrible feeling that I’m making everything way more awkward that it should be so I think I’m gonna stop talking now…”

 Feeling the tension in the room ramping up to eleven, cursing her on-and-off word filter, the Doctor busied herself by taking a long sip of tea. Her eyes fell down towards the warm liquid, feeling her cheeks heating up from both the drink and embarrassment. Awaiting some kind of reprimand, the Time Lord was surprised to hear a small chuckle break the silence.

 “And those really are your intentions, Doctor?”

 Desperately trying not to choke on her tea, the mug quickly hit the table top as the Doctor straightened out and placed a hand between her two hearts.

 “Scouts honour. Really. I promise that nothing will happen. Not that I’m entirely sure of what is being implied here, so I’ll just assume the worst and hope for the best. Your daughter is safe with me, no funny business.”

 Najia laughed again. Though she had spent little time around the Doctor since the spider incident, she was already becoming used to her quirky behaviour and mannerisms. It was still a mystery to her as to what exactly was going on between her daughter and her new friends, but she had to secretly admit that she was glad she was at least around someone capable of looking after her. Feeling a little bad for the unintentional interrogation, Najia changed tact and proceeded into much more casual conversation. As the two settled into a more comfortable atmosphere, time passed quickly. Before long, the familiar sound of a key in the door caused both of them to pause.

 

The Doctor took the opportunity to clear the table, grabbing both mugs and her plate and heading towards the open kitchen. As the water started running in the sink, she heard faint whispers coming from the hallway, followed by an exasperated greeting. A bag dropped to the floor, followed by a sigh. Najia seated herself back down on the sofa, glancing over towards the Doctor with a smile.

 “Bad day again, sweetheart?”

 “Mum, you have no idea. They still won’t let me do anything serious, and I keep getting told it’s because of paperwork. That’s a complete load of nonsense. I didn’t go through police training just to be stuck at a desk or listening to people having petty arguments over who parked where. Sometimes I think humanity is just stupid…”

 Yaz sat down on the sofa, totally unaware of the third presence in the room. She tilted her head towards the ceiling, closing her eyes as she felt her mother rest a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Oh, I dunno Yaz, I’d say humanity’s pretty amazing most of the time. And so are you.”

 

The sound of a familiar Northern voice broke the silence, causing Yaz to jump and yelp. She scrambled on the sofa, turning her body around towards the kitchen. The Doctor smiled, placing the final washed mug on the drainer before spinning on her heels to face her fully. Yaz could feel her heart pounding in her chest, face heating up from the mix of fear and a bit of guilt for not being more aware of her friend’s presence.

 “Doctor?! What are you-”

 “Hiya Yaz. Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Was hoping I could just casually slide in, but I guess my mouth had other ideas. I meant what I said though, you’re proper amazing, and the force really needs to start recognising that. Maybe I should have a few words. No, that would be bad. Wouldn’t it?”

 Pausing for a moment and pondering over her words, the Doctor made her way around to the side of the sofa, crouching down onto her knees and resting her arms in her lap.

 “Anyway, I planned to come round after you’d finished work. Got my times all messed up thanks to a certain someone forcing me out early. Gonna have serious words later. But since I’m here now, and you’re here, I came to ask if you wanna have a sleepover tonight?”

 Yaz felt her mouth drop slightly, eyes following the Doctor as she moved. Her mind was still wound up and on edge from her less-than-decent day at work, the question catching her off guard. There was no part of her that was opposed to the idea, on the contrary, she could feel herself getting rather excited by the prospect. However, a small part of her was still confused about the connotations. She was still nursing a rather impressive crush on the Time Lord, one that she was hoping to keep to herself for a little while longer. Being home gave her safety at least, especially because she was more than sure that her mum would have said something about the whole idea.

 The longer she thought, the more she could see the Doctor’s face falling flat. Quickly realising she had said nothing for a considerable amount of time, Yaz nodded her head vigorously.

 “Yeah. Sure! I mean, I can only assume that’s fine, and that mum has already said something about it. Also, are those your bags down there? What happened?”

 She heard the sound of Najia mock gasping in shock and appall over the non-accusation, feeling the sofa shifting from underneath her as she moved. Yaz watched her mum walk back over to the small hallway, picking a set of keys up off the side table.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, Doctor. Yasmin, I just need to pop down to your Nani’s for something. Your father will be back late tonight, and Sonya’s out for the weekend. I’ll be back soon.”

 

With a quick goodbye, Najia left, leaving Yaz to look back at a very excited Doctor. She was almost bouncing on her feet, despite being crouched down. It was remarkably charming. Yaz patted the empty spot on the sofa, nudging towards the Time Lord with her head. Soon enough, the space was filled and the two of them spent a moment trying to get comfortable.

 “So, are you gonna tell me what happened, or do I have to guess?”

 The Doctor’s face fell into a frown, eyes falling to the hands messing with her coat zipper.

 “Well. It’s nothing bad…just…I may have gotten a bit over enthusiastic with some modifications I was making to the TARDIS. And I may have also accidentally set off a small fire in the console room…or two…almost three…So she got a bit upset over that. I swear I tried to apologise, but anyway, she kicked me out. Again. Probably so she can clean up the mess I made. Which made me realise I didn’t have anything to do, and then I remembered hearing you talk about sleepovers and wow, brilliant idea. I wanted to surprise you, but time got away from me. Or, I got away from time, so I was early. Sorry for bothering you as soon as you got home.”

 Shuffling herself closer, Yaz placed one of her hands on top of the Doctor’s fidgeting ones, smiling warmly at her. Sometimes she found herself wondering if the Time Lord really was just full of boundless energy and needed to be kept constantly occupied, or, if there were some hidden anxieties lurking around. Whatever the case, her touch seemed to calm her down slightly.

 “Hey, it’s alright. I still can’t wrap my head around how often you and the TARDIS seem to fall out, or that that is even a thing at all, but it’s fine. If anything, I’m glad you’re here. I really don’t wanna have to think about work right now, or anything in general. And I’d much rather just…have some nice quiet time together. You know?”

 It took a moment to realise the depth of the words that had come from her, but Yaz was soon distracted by the Doctor reaching over her to get to the bags on the floor. Having the Time Lord pressed down into her legs and against her stomach was certainly enough to keep her quiet for a moment. The two white plastic bags soon came to rest in between them, and Yaz could already see an opened packet of custard creams poking out from the top of one.

 “Sleepover at Yaz’s, brilliant! I bought some things with me, hope that was right. Still not really sure about how this ‘being a woman’ thing works, so I thought now would be a good time to have a go. I mean, it’s easier to ask you than to ask the boys. Don’t think they’d be much help.”

 One by one, the Doctor showed off the items she had bought. The snacks consisted of mostly sweet things, along with a large bag of mixed crisps. There were a couple of facial products, hair brushes and combs, an eclectic array of makeup, and two animated movies. The last thing to be pulled out made Yaz momentarily forget how to breathe.

 

“Also, as a surprise, I got you this. I didn’t really want to give it to you with your mum around. Pretty sure she’d get the wrong idea, and you’d never hear the end of it.”

 

The Doctor held out a small box, the same blue as the TARDIS’ ‘wooden’ exterior. There were even little bark-like markings over it. Yaz tentatively took hold of the box, fearing a multitude of things suddenly. She held in a breath as she slowly tugged the lid up, letting it go in a gasp.  
  
Nestled into soft white fluff, was a key.

 “Figured it was about time I gave you one. Don’t tell the boys though. Also, before you even say it, I have seven spare keys. Not like the TARDIS really lets me use them much, but it never hurts to be prepared. And I’m totally sure she would just open up for you anyway. She likes you. It just also works as a recall device. If you ever really, really need me. Or her. So. Yeah.”

 The small box, key rattling, was quickly placed into Yaz’s lap as she crossed the threshold to drag the Doctor into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close, head resting on her shoulder and nose buried into the crook of her neck. Today, she could smell chamomile and dust. As much as she wanted to, Yaz found herself unable to make any kind of coherent noise or response. So she simply let her whole self do the talking.

 In fact, it was the most bold she had been. Normally their hugs were fleeting, or came after loss, but this time…

 She could feel the heavy hammer of the Doctor’s hearts as the Time Lord brought her own arms around her to seal the embrace.

 “You’re welcome, my wonderful Yaz.”

 Soon enough, the embrace ended. Yaz tucked the box inside her jacket pocket, holding out her hand as she stood up from the sofa. The Doctor took the bags and dropped them over her arms again, taking hold of her companion’s hand as she was lead towards her bedroom. A small part of her was filled with childish excitement and wonder. Not only was she going to be privy to her companion’s private space, she was also going to have some much overdue alone time with her. As much as she loved her whole fam and their dynamic, she had been spending a lot of time thinking about how to get some time with Yaz on her own.

 

The sleepover idea was just genius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies? Check. Falling asleep on the Doctor's shoulder? Check. Backhandedly saying that the Doctor is a very good pillow? Triple check.

Upon entering the bedroom, the Doctor found herself smiling. She was not entirely sure what she had been expecting from Yaz’s bedroom, but what she saw fit perfectly. Plastic glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck to the ceiling, with small blobs of glue indicating where fallen ones had once been. The walls were plain, a light rose, with a few old photographs dotted around. She even spied a few posters, lost behind the expanse of a white wardrobe. Her bed sheets were equally plain, although the Doctor was adoring the small plush animals that took up the second half of the bed. Considering that Yaz had spent most of her time at school, or working, it fit her personality perfectly. Functional, with a few personal touches just to make it her own.

The pair sat down on the bed, plastic bags dropping down to the ground. The Doctor quickly realised that she had no idea about the logistics of a sleepover, and felt embarrassed about asking. She fidgeted again hands inside her pockets, playing with whatever items she came across inside her pocket-dimension-pockets. Yaz took no time in picking up on the vibes around her, smiling softly as she shook her head.

 

“You don’t know what’s going on, do you Doctor?”

“What? No. Of course I do!”

 

She paused, face scrunching.

 

“Okay maybe. It’s not like I have a point of reference or anything. The idea seems fun, but the execution is a mystery.”

“First of all, let’s maybe get into something more comfortable. Unless you happened to bring things with you, you can borrow some of my pyjamas. Do you want light, or warm and fluffy?”

 

Yaz moved off the bed, turning towards her small chest of drawers. She fiddled around in the top drawer, moving aside and offering a view up for the Doctor.

“Mmm, kinda like the sound of fluffy. You sure it’s okay if I borrow your things? I mean, I know it’s a done thing between really close friends and all, but I just want to make sure.”

In answer to her query, Yaz picked out a pair of light blue pyjamas and threw them in the direction of the Doctor. The set was decorated with little snowflakes, and was one of the warmer pairs that she only ever really wore on the coldest nights. After picking out a set for herself, Yaz settled on a light pink set with multicoloured polka dots, she bundled the clothes in her arms and smiled.

“Doctor, you know I don’t mind. I wouldn’t offer if I did. Besides, I guess it all adds to the ‘fun’ of the evening, you know?”

As the Doctor cast her eyes across the sleepwear, marvelling at how soft both the top and bottoms were, she caught sight of Yaz leaving the room. Before she could make it to the door, which was only a short walk away, she spoke out.

“Where’re you going?”

Pausing, hand hovering over the door handle, Yaz twisted around.

“Uh…I’m going to get changed? In the bathroom?”

“Oh. Right. Have fun!”

 

Yaz stayed rooted to the spot, the Doctor standing up and beginning to slide off her coat. It landed with a soft thud against the duvet before she neatly folded it up. There was still something cute about how much care the Time Lord took over her coat, how she never seemed to take it off unless something serious was going on. It gave Yaz a sneaky chance to fully drink in her appearance. She could see that there were a few oil and dirt spots that dotted the Doctor’s hands and arms, white shirt sleeves still rolled up to her elbows. Although her overshirt was not the dark navy blue one, it was funny how many colour variations of the same shirt the blonde now possessed.

Fading yellow suspenders slid from her shoulders, bouncing against her hips. Yaz, noticing she had lingered much too long, finally exited the room. On the other side of the door, she let out a sigh, before heading to the bathroom. Coming out of her work uniform was a nicer feeling than normal, and cuddling up into thick nightwear was just the relaxation she needed. Hands fiddled around with the various hair ties, dropping them onto one of the bathroom shelves as dark tresses cascaded down her shoulders. Yaz shook her head for a moment, dispelling the sensation of tight hair before heading back to her bedroom.

Upon re-entry, she saw the Doctor sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed, counting the stars that remained glued to her ceiling. She could hear her muttering under her breath, starting the count over again before realising that she was back in the room. Yaz laughed quietly to herself, dropping her work clothes into the wash basket by the door. Crossing the small space from the door to the bed, Yaz sat herself down on the edge before falling back with a huff. Her eyes shifted towards the Doctor, who was shuffling around until she came to lay besides her, legs dangling from the bed.

“I gotta say, Yaz, this night set you’ve leant me is super soft and cosy. It’s like I’m being wrapped in warm goodness.”

As if making her point, the Time Lord nuzzled her cheek into one of her shoulders, skin rubbing across the plush fabric. Not really the kind of person to sleep, as it was rarely ever needed, the Doctor was hardly used to sleepwear. If anything, she used to just fall asleep in her normal everyday clothes and be done with it. Of course, on the TARDIS she did have one or two non-daily-wear outfits that she would change into, but nothing as amazing as what she was currently wearing.

“You can keep them if you want to, sounds like you like them more than I do.”

Yaz laughed as she spoke, watching as the Doctor’s eyes widened and face broke out into the stupidest grin she had ever seen.

“Really? You mean it? Yaz, you’ve just shot the points system out of the sky! You’re wonderful! Thanks!”

In a flurry of arms and legs, Yaz held in a choked gasp as the Doctor wrapped her body around her. From a better angle, it looked as if the Time lord was a koala hugging a tree branch. Heartrate quickly increased from the sudden contact, but soon settled again as Yaz bought one arm around the Doctor’s waist and the other up to stroke her tussled blonde hair.

 

_‘Such a big kid sometimes…’_

 

After a few moments lost in the comfort of each other, the Doctor sprung back up into a sitting position, bouncing lightly on the bed.

“So, what now then? Have you eaten? Because, we could put on a movie and have the snacks. That sounds like an idea. Unless there’s something else we should be doing.”

“Doctor, if that’s what you want to do then we can do that. There’s no grand plan of how things are meant to go. It’s just about having fun. And to be honest, zoning out and eating snacks sounds like the perfect remedy for a bad day.”

The two of them left the bedroom, various snacks in hand, Yaz dragging a fleece blanket over her shoulder. While the Doctor set up the coffee table, putting everything in a particular order, Yaz looked at the movies and pondered. She was surprised that the Time Lord had gone and picked animated movies, pegging her as more of the factual documentary or sci-fi type of person. Still, she appreciated both films equally, and was having a hard time choosing between them.

Aladdin always made her smile, and had done since she was a kid. Her parents were more than happy to let her watch it as many times as she and Sonya wanted, although as an adult she found some of the moments a little troubling overall. Lilo and Stitch was also another favourite of hers, and it was odd to notice how both films catered to her specifically. Eventually, she decided on the latter. Yaz set up the DVD player and the tv, bringing the remotes to settle along side the array of snacks. She dropped herself down on the sofa dramatically, smiling as the Doctor draped the other half of the blanket around her shoulders.

“So, which did ya pick then? Sorry if they aren’t any good, I had to ask the nice lad in the shop, think he thought I was buying for my kid or something.”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

As the movie began to play, the Doctor offered up her opened packet of custard creams. Yaz took two and placed them in her lap, shifting herself around until she was sitting cross-legged. For the most part, there was silence. At one point, the Time Lord commented on how Stitch reminded her of the Pting, which made Yaz laugh at the comparison. By the half way mark, the two of them had drawn closer together.

“I can see why you like this film, Yaz, I think it’s pretty neat. Although I really do hope there’s a happy ending, I’m getting a bad feeling.”

Yaz sighed in content. As much as she could listen to the Doctor talk on for ages about anything and everything, the exhaustion from her day at work was kicking in. Her head began to loll to one side, jolting up every now and again. A hand came to rest on her knee, causing her head to turn. A soft smile was on the Time Lord’s face, and she nudged the blanket off one shoulder and patted it with her free hand.

 

“Y’can rest here if you want.”

 

Mumbling a thank you, Yaz took the offer and let her head rest against the Doctor’s shoulder. With the soft fleece of the pyjamas there, it was any wonder that she stayed awake as long as she did. Her eyes were getting heavier, even though she could feel herself welling up with tears from one particular part of the film. The Doctor craned her head to one side, resting it on top of her companion’s, noticing how her breathing had fallen light and shallow. She dragged the blanket away from her own body, carefully manoeuvring it around Yaz as the movie drew to a close 

The sound of a key in the door caused the Doctor to reach for the remote and switch off the tv, not wanting to draw attention to herself or the apparently slumbering Yaz. Before Najia could speak, door closing softly behind her, the Time Lord let out an exaggerated whisper.

“Hi Niajia. You might wanna stay quiet, I think Yaz has nodded off.”

Taking slow, quiet steps, Najia peered around the sofa. The Doctor’s eyes fell to the wayside, just catching sight of a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“We were watching Lilo and Stitch. Good movie. But I think today’s beat her up pretty bad, she missed the ending. Although, she did miss me shedding a tear, which is good.”

“That happens sometimes. Yaz works much too hard, as I’m sure you know, Doctor. Although I think you should wake her, otherwise she may not sleep later on.”

Najia headed to the kitchen, turning her attention to other things, leaving the Doctor to focus her own attention onto Yaz. It pained her hearts to have to move and wake her. She looked peaceful, much more so than she had seen for a long time. But, this was the first time she had seen her companion asleep. They would normally bump into each other in the middle of the night for one reason or another. The Doctor would make her a mug of warm milk, have a chat, then send her back off to sleep. It had been a passing thought, a few times, if she should follow her or make sure she was okay, but it never happened.

 

Lifting her head up, the Doctor placed a gentle kiss on the top of Yaz’s head, feeling her stir underneath. One arm wrapped around her blanketed shoulders, rocking slightly. With a few murmured protests, Yaz eventually pulled herself away and yawned, arms stretching out of the blanket cocoon.

“Mmm, Doctor?”

“Alright, sleepyhead? Your mum’s back. You should’ve told me you were tired, could have had an early night instead.”

The Doctor’s arm slid away from the movement, returning to rest her hands in her lap as she watched Yaz’s brain spark back.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to nod off. It’s just with the blanket, and you being so comfortable I…”

 

_‘Wait. Did she say mum…DAMN!’_

 

Yaz bit down on her tongue, cursing her half-asleep brain for not processing her words thoroughly before they came out. Thankfully, neither the Doctor or Najia seemed to notice, leaving her with a rush of relief. She noticed, however, that the tv had been turned off, and half the snacks had been ploughed through. Collecting the blanket in her arms, Yaz handed it over towards the Time Lord.

“Go on back to my room. I’ll be there in a minute, just wanna tidy this up before we go. Throw the blanket wherever, it’s fine.”

The Doctor opened her mouth to protest, before offering a nod and removing herself from the sofa. She slowly made her way down the short hall before turning into Yaz’s bedroom. With another quiet yawn, Yaz bundled up the remaining snacks and busied herself with putting them away in the kitchen. Najia gently tapped her shoulder, almost causing her to drop the remaining bags of crisps.

“Are you doing to be going to bed soon? I think it might be a good idea after today. Also, should I make up the sofa for the Doctor before I turn in myself?”

“Yeah, I will mum. And no, it’s fine, I can manage. You’ve been working too, and the Doctor is technically my guest so leave it with me. Okay? Goodnight if I don’t come out for a bit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz decides to play around with the Doctor's hair, before heading off to bed. As neithe of them can sleep, bed sharing is the best solution to the non-problem.

The crisp packets were stuffed into one of the cupboards, leaving Yaz free to give her mum a quick hug before scampering away to her bedroom. The Doctor was sat on the edge of her bed, blanket draped over her like a cape. She quickly brightened up upon noticing her return, eagerly patting the space besides her on the bed. As Yaz sat herself down, she could feel the tiredness creeping in again. Still, in the short moment it had taken to come back to her room, she had come up with a small idea about what to do with their remaining free time.

“Now, you can say no, but I had a bit of an idea."

The Doctor’s head fell slightly to one side, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Oh? And what’s that then?”

Yaz ran her fingers through her hair, absentmindedly twirling some dark locks around.

 

“Remember how a few weeks ago, you said my hair looked nice in that braid?”

“Oh! Yeah, it was really nice. Looked great on you. What about it?”

Leaning across the Doctor’s lap towards her bedside table, Yaz picked up her hairbrush and took a few small elastics and brandished them with a smile.

“Well, do you want me to braid your hair for you? Haven’t done it on anyone for a few years now, mind you, but seeing as you liked it so much…”

Eyes darted between the hairbrush and Yaz, the Doctor lifting both hands up and dragging them through her hair. Fingers bounced off her shoulders on the way down, face lighting up.

“Are you sure? I mean, my hair’s pretty short. D’ya think it will work?”

“Only one way to find out. Come on, turn around and face the wall, let me have a good look at what I’m working with.”

 

Sliding the blanket from her shoulders, the Doctor moved around on the bed until she was in the centre, back facing Yaz. She rested her hands in her lap, messing with the small cord tie that held her trousers to her waist. Yaz placed the hairbrush and bands down to one side, resting one leg either side of the Time Lord’s hips. For a moment, she was unsure if it was the right position. When she had done Sonya’s hair last, she just sat behind her with crossed leg, but with the Doctor…it just seemed right. Her body radiated warmth and comfort.

Tentatively, she let her fingers glide through blonde locks. They were soft, softer than she had previously imagined. Eyes studied the places dark brown roots were visible, noticing how the Doctor seemed to melt into her touch. Letting one hand slip free, Yaz took hold of the brush and began to take it through the Time Lord’s hair. Each stroke was short and slow, careful and considerate.

“Mmm. This is nice.”

The Doctor mumbled to herself, shoulders slumping as she began to get more comfortable. Yaz smiled, humming as she went along. She began to part the Time Lord’s hair into smaller sections, fingers deftly moving in patterns that were so recognisable and familiar to her. There was a vague image in her head of the kind of braids she wanted to give the Doctor, something she had imagined many times while alone and pondering over her own feelings.

The orange glow of the TARDIS often surrounded the Doctor in such a way, that Yaz swore she had a halo. And so, that was what she was going to do. Bringing parts of the sides of her hair around to the back in two loose braids. Humming settled into an old song she remembered her Nani singing to her as a child, normally as she was sleeping. Despite not knowing the tune, Yaz heard the Doctor go off on her own melody, one that was higher and complimented her own.

If she wasn’t concentrating at the task at hand, the only thing keeping her awake, Yaz was sure she would be falling into the bed and straight to sleep.

 

With one side of the braid done, Yaz took one of the elastic bands and tried the Time Lord’s hair in place, beaming at her work. Although she could not see the Doctor’s face, she was sure that the finished hairstyle would look good on her. Collecting the other strands of hair caused her fingers to brush over the cool metal of her friend’s ear cuff several times, skin grazing her ear and causing the Doctor to momentarily stop humming. Still, Yaz kept on braiding, making quick work of the second half of her job. With both hands, she tied the two braids together, settling them mid-way up the Doctor’s head.

“There we go. I think that’s done. I’m gonna go get a mirror. Don’t touch it, okay?”

With a gleeful nod and a clap of hands, the Doctor bounced on the bed as Yaz exited the room for a moment. She rummaged around in her wardrobe, pulling out a small hand held mirror before sitting in front of the Time Lord. She waited for a moment, watching the excitement build before the Doctor let out a small whine in protest.

“Yaaaaaz. Lemme have the mirror, pleeeease.

“Alright, seeing as you asked so nicely. Here. What do you think?”

Yaz handed the mirror over, increasingly amused at how quickly it was taken away from her. The Doctor held the mirror up, head turning to either side. For a moment, there was no response, and a knot began to form in her stomach. Had she done a good job? Did the Doctor hate it? The mirror dropped into her lap, the Time Lord clasping her hands together with a wide smile on her face.

“Yaz! I love it! Oh my stars, I look…I look so pretty! Thank you!”

Before she could respond, Yaz found herself locked in another tight hug. She could never get used to the sensation of any contact with the Doctor, especially one so full-body and close. Still, she could tell that the blonde was incredibly grateful, and it made her happy. Even if her heart was leaping into her throat. She let her arms rest against the Time Lord’s back, stroking one hand against the soft nightwear.

“Ah, you’re welcome. Glad you like it.”

As the Doctor pulled herself away, she leant forward again and pressed the lightest and quickest of kisses to Yaz’s lips, soon distracted again by running her fingers over the braids. Eyes wide and mouth dropping slightly, Yaz let her fingers trace over her cheek, heat rising to her face.

 

Had that really just happened?

 

Unfortunately, her moment was broken by a long yawn coming from her mouth, making her feel worse. The tiredness was now impossible to ignore any longer. With a sigh, she made her way off the bed and crouched down in front of the Doctor.

“Right, I’m gonna go pull out the sofa bed. Sorry, I think we’re gonna have to skip the other things, I just can’t stay awake.”

“Oh, don’t worry Yaz. If you need’ta sleep then that’s fine. Want me to do it? I mean, that’s where I’m gonna be sleeping after all. I don’t mind.”

As the Doctor went to stand up, Yaz held her hand out in front of her, stopping the Time Lord in her tracks.

“Actually, you’re staying here. I’ll be on the sofa bed. It’s not the comfiest thing out, and I can sleep on it. I don’t want you going and having a night without sleep. Not that you sleep much anyway, but you know.”

It took a few second for the words to sink in, but the Doctor eventually got the idea. Wordlessly, she helped Yaz to gather up the spare blankets and pillow, watching from the doorway as her companion set up the sofa bed. The main room of the house was dark, only illuminated by one small lamp. It was evident that Najia had gone to bed sometime prior. Yaz scattered her blankets across the faded white mattress, looking over to the Doctor whilst hiding another yawn. She saw the Time Lord trying to hide a silent laugh in response.

 

“Do you need anything before I go to bed, Doctor?”

“Nope. All good here. Go get some rest. Goodnight Yaz.”

“Goodnight, Doctor.”

* * *

The Doctor let out a sigh, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that decorated the ceiling. She noticed that some of them were green, with a few of them being pink instead. Being outside of the TARDIS and in ‘the real world’, she had no idea how much time had passed since she had said goodnight to Yaz. There was no clock, she had no watch, and her companion had her phone with her. No amount of tossing and turning had helped. With a sigh, she sat up, quilt falling into her lap. Fingers lifted up to the braids in her hair, a smile crossing her face.

 

_‘Yaz did that…’_

 

Her hearts fluttered, hands dropping back into her lap and knotting into the covers. The Doctor looked out of the window and into the dark night sky. She never bothered closing the curtains anywhere, she much preferred being able to see outside. Licking her lips and noting her dry mouth, she decided to get up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sliding her legs out of the bed, the Doctor tiptoed her way through the bedroom, pulling the door open slowly. She winced as it creaked, cursing under her breath.

Peering around the door frame, she saw a faint white light coming from the lounge area of the main room. Curiosity caused her to creep closer, noticing that it was coming from the front of the sofa. She froze up, however, when a voice whispered out.

“Hello?”

“Ah, sorry Yaz. Did I wake you up?”

She shuffled closer to the sofa, looking over the back to see Yaz with her phone above her face.

“No, I was awake anyway. Kind of had a weird dream, but it’s fine. Phone’s a good distraction. What’re you doing up?”

With a sigh, the Doctor made her way to the arm of the sofa and sat down, watching Yaz rise up to a seated position and look over with a concerned expression.

“You know me, don’t need a lot of sleep really. I tried though. Just. Can’t. So I came to get some water, mouth’s all dry and weird. What did you have a dream about? You okay?”

“Yeah…Kinda. It’s fine.”

Frowning, the Doctor shifted to stand in front of the folded out sofa bed, extending a hand towards her companion.

 

“Maybe you should come back to your own bed. Might make you feel better.”

“What about you though?”

“Well, I can stay with you, if that would help. Or we could just swap. Promise I won’t go fiddling with anything in your home if I can’t sleep.”

 

Gripping her phone in one hand, Yaz took hold of the Doctor’s hand, lifting herself out of the bed and standing besides her. She shuffled awkwardly in place for a moment, pondering over what to do. There would probably never be another chance to be so close to the Doctor, and she could easily play it off as another sleepover situation. Although, that seemed rather unfair in retrospect. The Doctor, seemingly noticing her hesitation, gently pulled on her arm and started walking towards the bedroom.

“Get yourself tucked in. I’ll be back once I’ve had a drink, okay?”

As the two parted, Yaz made her way back to her bed, settling herself underneath the duvet. She noticed that the Doctor had moved her plush animals on top of her clothes. They were arranged in a neat little pile, almost as if they were guarding them. The sound of running water broke the deathly silence of her room, and soon enough the Doctor was standing in the doorway.

“You can come in, Doctor.”

Yaz watched her shut the bedroom door behind her, eyes following the Doctor as she sat on the opposite side of the bed. A cool hand came to rest atop her head, before stroking her hair.

 

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Want me to go?”

“No. Stay. Please.”

 

With a quiet laugh, the Doctor pulled back the duvet and slotted herself into the empty space, feeling the bed shift as Yaz turned around to face her. Even in the dim light, she could see the shy smile on her companion’s face.

“Thank you.”

Tucking her arms close to her chest, the Doctor settled herself into the bed, suddenly feeling a lot calmer than usual. Yaz brought one of her arms over and rested it across the Time Lord’s waist, feeling it rise and fall with her steady breathing. Tiredness was finally coming back to her as her mind calmed down from unusual dreams. As she closed her eyes, she felt the Doctor pull her closer finally, feeling her head resting near her own.

“Goodnight Yaz. Sweet dreams.”

During her last seconds of consciousness, she felt the Doctor drop another kiss on top of her head, causing her to sigh in content. Sure, if her mother were to walk in in the morning, she would probably have a multitude of questions for her. Questions that Yaz was going to hate. But, now she was wrapped up in the safe grip of the Doctor’s cool arms, she had no worries or cares in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally drop me a follow on either Twitter or Tumblr  
> @TheRainbowFox13 - twitter  
> the-rainbow-fox-13 - tumblr
> 
> Also welcome to talk about ideas and such for future works, feel free to say hi <3


End file.
